Our Love Is A Lie
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Love - Promises - Forever and always - Rose Weasley never wished for it. And yet, she got it. But, when love gets unhealthy - it's all pain and hurt - things start to look wrong - but you need it too much to let go - even if it's all a lie. *Rated M for mature themes*


**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt44: Break-up, Love the way you lie part II**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt14: Rotten**

**Written for Fav-Era Boot Camp**

**Prompt4: Shadows**

**Written for Comedies and Tragedies Competition**

**Tragedy**

* * *

**Our Love Is A Lie**

Rose Weasley – smart, independent, and perfectionist were one of the many words to describe her. But, that was only her outside personality … her public face. In real, she was hardly any of it. Maybe, once upon a time she had been. Not now.

She wasn't smart anymore.

She was hardly independent.

And if she was a perfectionist as she had once been, her life wouldn't have been in such a mess, as it was now.

_I'm never going to change for love_. It had always been her motto. Up to a point, it had worked. Rose's life was thriving! And then, she met a guy who changed it all. The first person she fell in love with. And for him, she decided to change.

The moment she broke her motto, she broke. She didn't notice the changes, at first. They were too trivial, and she was too much in love. Scorpius Malfoy was the type of man for whom she wanted to all but throw caution to the wind.

The first six months, the honeymoon phase, they were nothing but happy. It was kissing and loving. They had been _happy_!

Then, the changes became noticeable. It started with light bickering which turned into days of arguments and silence. But they always made up. Despite all the fights, they really did love each other. That's what Rose thought … She assumed it was only normal.

Her life turned into worse shape, when Scorpius started to drink. With all the drinking, came physical abuse. Rose wasn't the type of girl to take it quietly. She fought him, and she fought him hard. The bruises weren't only on her, they were on him too. And when it got bloody, they were always brought back to their senses. The fighting stopped, and the horror hit them.

He always apologized repeatedly, and told her how sorry he was. He told her he didn't mean to, and that he didn't realize. She ignored his pleas and went to bed, crying throughout. But, she never locked the door. She always kept it open, for him to join her.

He did join her. And he kept his apologies to himself, but, held her body close to his muscular one. She melted into his embrace. They kept quiet, and listened to each other's breaths, and feel heart beating against heart.

After many passing moments, he turned her body, so that she faced him. Rose refused to look into his heart melting eyes. He was as gentle as ever while placing soft kisses on her bruises. She tensed up, but never said no. He's fingers roamed across her body, massing her, making her less tense. After she calmed down, he finally leaned up to her lips. He would stare at her until she met his gaze. Once their eyes met, he whispered her name and apologized. He promised her that he wouldn't behave like a monster again. She apologized too, and pulled him into a kiss. As her tongue tasted his lips, she could feel the stench of the alcohol in him. She was too used to it to care. Their kisses led to more touching and feeling … clothes were removed … it was bare skin against bare … his lips against her every part … their moans of pleasure …

Throughout, Rose knew that his apologies were momentary.

She knew that his promises were broken the very moment he made them.

He knew it too.

But they ignored it. They chose to believe in them … they chose to pretend.

The next day, it was the same again – fight … apologies … promises … sex … comfort … love…

She knew it. He knew it. But they let it go on. They were not ready to accept it.

_Foolish … Dependent … Imperfection … Lies._

* * *

**AN: I'm in such an angst mood, and I am aware that this was a little disturbing. Okay, I wonder what your reaction is. Review?**


End file.
